Boodle
is the mayor of Orange Town. Appearance Boodle is a somewhat elderly looking man with gray hair that has been arranged in three lumps: two on the sides, and the front. He wore a yellow lined shirt with dark green pants, and added a brown armor chest-plate with gauntlets during his battle against Buggy. He also wears standard-shaped glasses. After the timeskip, he seems to be wearing the same shirt, but with a bow tie and shorts. He also does not wear his armor anymore. Personality Boodle is a mayor who loves his town and the people in it, being willing to die for the town that he and his people worked so hard to build, a feeling that intensified when motivated by Chouchou's protective over the pet shop within the town. Boodle also came back to feed Chouchou, despite knowing the potential danger of returning to the pirate-infested town. Abilities and Powers Boodle was seen with a polearm, and seemed to know what he was doing with it. History New Life And Old Tragedy Boodle was one of several people who was forced to leave their previous home elsewhere by pirates. Having been driving out of their last home, the townsfolk decided to set up the town of Orange Town. Over time others came to the town to live there and it became big. For 40 years the town grew and grew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 2 Chapter 14 and Episode 6, the history of the town, as told by Boodle. Boodle had an odd relationship with one pet store owner who had set up shop in the town. He was an old friend of his and even went so far as to buy dog food from him when times were harsh. Then one day from out of nowhere Buggy the pirate appeared with his crew. They forced the townsfolk out of their homes and took over the abandoned town. Boodle continued to return every day to feed Chouchou, even though he knew it carried a high risk factor with the pirates there. Standing Up Boodle first appeared when Chouchou was being attacked by Luffy for stealing the key to the cage he was in.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 2 Chapter 12 and Episode 6, the mayor appears. He explained to Luffy and Nami why the dog was defending the pet store. He also tried to stop Nami from attacking Luffy later after the store was destroyed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 2 Chapter 13 and Episode 6, the mayor prevents Nami from taking out her anger of pirates on Luffy.. With the help of Luffy, Zoro and Nami (and you could count the help of the dog Chouchou), Boodle is able to defeat Buggy's crew and drive them out of the town, even though he was knocked out by Luffy so he does not get in the way. Later on at the end of the arc, he, along with Chouchou, went out to the dock and thanked the three for what they had done. Two Years Later After two years, Boodle and Chouchou are seen together at the grand opening of the new pet food shop. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mayors Category:Orange Town Characters Category:Smokers Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Polearm Wielders